


Falling

by LittleTrooper99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 10:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTrooper99/pseuds/LittleTrooper99
Summary: Where Draco plays the Guitar and Hermione and Ginny Dance.





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter just the plot for this. The songs used in this credit goes to the ones that did them and wrote then and sang them. Thank you too MrsRen for proofreading this for me. This is my very first fanfiction I have ever written so I hope you enjoy it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                                                        Falling

“Hermione,” someone shouted from down the hall at her. She hurried and spun around, her robes whipping behind her as she seen who it was. Draco Malfoy, the _one_ person she was trying to avoid at the moment.

“Hey Hermione,” Draco called again running to catch up with her. He finally reached her,  caught her wrists and spun her around.

“What do you want, Malfoy?” She asked, taking in his wind swept hair and his robes hanging off his shoulders from running after her.

“Did you hear there is to be a talent show in two weeks?” He asked her excitedly

“I did hear, but why would I care?  I have no talent to enter for.” She said sadly. “Are you entering?” She asked him, not sure why she did. It’s not like he had feelings for her or anything.

“Yeah, I am I wrote a song that I’m going to sing and play my guitar with.” He said, hoping he wasn’t blushing too much. He was hoping the song he had wrote would finally help him ask the girl of his dreams to be his girlfriend and give her a promise ring to wear.  What with his father dead and his mom in a mental home. He had no obstacles in his way, but her.

“Oh, I know you well be good at it. You always play so wonderfully.” Hermione said, blushing hoping he wouldn’t notice.  The bell rang in the distance and she knew if she didn’t go, she would be late for class “Wel, I will see you in the Great Hall later.” She said,  running off.

Draco just stood there waiting for his heart to slow down. Not only was he wishing he could get the courage to ask her as his girlfriend, but to have her know how much he did love her. She laughed at him the first time he asked her to go out it was to the Halloween Dance but she had turned him down saying “Why would you go with me? You hate me, Malfoy.” He remembered. But if she only knew how scared he was to ask the girl he had teased and taunted for years. He finally realized why he did it it was because he had strong feeling for this girl. He was thinking as he walked to his dorm room since he had a free period.  When he ran into Potter and his girlfriend, Weasley.

“Hey Malfoy,” Potter said, looking up at him with Ginny tucked in his arms. They were snogging, but seen him coming. Ginny fixing her robes when he walked by

“How can I help you Potter?” Draco smirked.

“Just wondering if you were going to  ask Hermione out again,’’ Potter grinned at him.

“I have an idea thanks to your girlfriend.” Draco smirked. “She told me to woo her and that’s what I’m going to do” He said, walking away. It was his sixth year at Hogwarts.  He and Potter had become great friends the last few years. Ron wasn’t in the group much anymore he was to busy with Lavender Brown to notice what was right in front of him.

Potter and Weasley just stared off after him smirking at their friend.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

It was the final class of the day and Hermione was so tired she skipped lunch and dinner. She was thinking of how her heart was still racing after seeing Draco in Potions class. Did he know how sexy he was with his hair and his eyes that she could get lost in all day long? She kept looking at him and hurried and looked about every time he would look her way.  She had had a crush on him since fourth year when she turned him down to the Yule Ball. Since then he was nicer to her and even made friends with Harry.

“Granger,” Malfoy called. They had just finished up with DADA where Draco had time to think more.  He really wanted Hermione to enter the talent show. And he couldn’t help but smile because he knew she would be good at dancing.

“What, Malfoy?” She asked, staring at him. Trying not to blush as he was standing close enough to kiss her. Instead he leaned in and whispered in her ear.

“I just wanted to say I hope you will be at the talantshow.” He smirked and then walked off

Hermione didn’t know what to think.  She was hoping Draco would ask her out again, but he never did. She did go out with Ron for a bit, but that didn’t last. He was more into Lavender than her. So she was alone. She was so deep in though that she didn’t hear Ginny the first time.

“Hermione, can I talk to you?” It was Ginny She was out of breath having to run to catch up with Hermione after she saw Draco walk away she had just finished Charms for the day and went off to find Hermione and seen her and Draco talking.

“Um sure” Hermione replied

“I was wondering if you wanted to do the talent show together. Maybe a dance of some sort?” Ginny said nervously.

“I’m not sure if I should or not,” she said hesitantly. “I’m not very good at anything and it’s in two weeks.” Hermione finished.

“Oh, but I can teach you and we can do it.” Ginny argued. “Come on,Hermione it will be fun. And maybe you can catch Draco’s eye.” Ginny grinned knowing what she just saw moments ago.

Hermione blushed at that.  “Oh alright. What song are we going to do?” She asked her friend.

“Slave 4 You, By Britney Spears.” Ginny said, smirking.

Oh, Merlin help her now. “Okay, when do you want to start?” Hermione asked.

“Tonight, at about eight.  Meet me in the Room of Requirement.” Ginny said, walking away while  smiling to herself.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Hermione left  Gryffindor common room at 15 minutes to 8 to meet Ginny. She was dressed in her dance clothes that she loved to wear e at home.Which where black leggins and a lavender thin strap shirt and her dance shoes that her grandma handed down to her. Hoping not to run into anyone while she was walking there as she really did feel uncomfortable to be seen it.

She got to the Room of Requirements without running into anyone. As she walked in front of the tapestry three times when she was about to go through the third pass she heard someone yell her name and she whipped around, her cheeks burning..  There was Draco looking sexy as ever with his Quidditch stuff on since he was practicing all day long.”What I would give to wear his Quidditch shirt” Hermione thought as she  had to bite down a blush that was coming.

“What do you want?” Hermione asked, maybe too forcefully.

“Nothing, but I just overheard that you were meeting Weasley here.. I didn’t think you were entering.” Draco said, eyeing her up and down with a smirk on his face.

“I wasn’t going to enter, but Ginny cornered me and asked me too.  I did do dance for about 5 years before coming here so we are doing a dance.” Hermione replied, praying  she wasn’t blushing. Not that it mattered since she could feel heat creeping up her cheeks.

“Well I can’t wait to see your dance, Granger.” He said casually hoping to not completely give himself away as he looked at how enticing she looked in that outfit. Praying that was not what she was wearing to the Talent Show.  If so he was in trouble.

“Thank you, Malfoy. I can’t wait to hear your song.” she replied, still wondering what he could have written. .

“I hope you will like it.” He said, walking away from her. “Oh and Granger….” Draco trailed off.

“Yes?” she asked.

“You look beautiful tonight.” he said, a smug smirk settling on his face before  walking away before she could say anything.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPH

“What was that all about?”Ginny asked, scaring Hermione. She had come out to see if she could see Hermione and seen the last part of the conversation.

“I have no clue. ” She said to her redheaded friend.

“Didn’t sound like nothing. I think he has a crush on you.” Ginny said with a knowing smile.

“And I love to fly,” she said sarcastically,  walking across the room.  There were floor to ceiling mirrors, wood floors, and a cd player sitting on a table.

“Whatever you say Hermione, but I think that boy is in love with you.”

“Lets just do this.” Hermione said somewhat agitated. The last thing she wanted to do was get her hopes up.

Time flew by too quickly and the day of the talent show was on them.  Hermione was so worried. It was a Sunday so with no classes she and Ginny did a final go through.  With an hour until the talent show Hermione got ready in her leggings and her purple halter top, followed by light makeup..  She then put her hair up in a bun and her dance shoes on.  She went down and meet Ginny before  they headed to the Great Hall.

Hermione and Ginny were up first and she was so nervous when their Headmistress called them up. Her fingers trembled and she stopped to take a deep breath..

“You go this, Hermione, you will be fine.” Ginny said, giving her friend a tight hug. .

Hermione closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath. She was incredibly nervous, but if she kept her eyes closed it was easier to pretend she was on her own.

 _Just focus on the music._ t. _Ignore everything else._

She imagined that she was standing in an empty room with only the music for company. That and Draco Malfoy. A fluttering sensation rose in the pit of her stomach as she imagined him sitting on a chair, watching her dance - for him. Suddenly, she felt the boost of confidence that she needed. Even if it was only in her mind, it would get her through this.

She was ready.

As the music began to play, a deep booming base that beat to the rhythm of her heart, Hermione began to sway from side to side. She kept her movements fluid and loose, circling her hips in an exaggerated circle, running her hands up her sides and into her wild hair.

The crowd whooped and cheered in appreciation, everyone except Draco. He stood to the side, arms crossed with an unreadable expression on his face. His eyes followed Hermione’s lithe movements, the slow, sensual twist of her hips as she traced the contours of her body with her hands. Draco imagined it was his hands that were on her now, running down her sides, over her breasts, across her neck. When Hermione started thrusting her hips back and forth the crowd screamed and Draco nearly lost his composure.

Hermione turned towards Draco then and her eyes slid open. They locked gazes from across the stage and Draco involuntarily held his breath. Hermione bit her lip and winked at him before spinning on her heel and continuing to dance across the stage. She didn’t turn back. Draco cleared his throat and averted his gaze, trying and failing to dissuade his growing erection.

Bloody Granger and her  hips, he thought irritably.

Draco could do nothing, but stare at her as she finished her dance with Ginny.

There was a wolf-whistle next to him “Ginny, you looked super sexy.” Harry called  to his girlfriend. But all Draco could do was sit there and stare at where Granger had been dancing. As if he hadn’t already been hesitant, he was officially nervous for his solo.

“Malfoy, you might want to wipe the drool from your mouth.” Potter said to him, the prick not even bothering to hide his laugh.

“Not funny,” Malfoy growled. “ I wasn’t drooling either.” He said, hiding his face and angling the his body away so he couldn’t embarrass himself further.

“Harry!” Ginny yelled.  “Did you like that?”

“You have no clue,” Harry said, stretching up to a kiss her before pulling her into his lap.

“Where’s Granger?” He asked Ginny

“She needed a minute alone, but will be back before your solo.” Ginny winked. “She wouldn’t miss it.”

Draco just smiled at her.

The talent show as winding down and Draco was up last.

“Thank you, everyone. Our  last talent for the year  is Draco Malfoy,” said Headmistress  McGonagall.

Draco stood up and walked up on stage where his guitar was sitting waiting for him. He put the strap over his shoulder and strummed it a little before he spoke. He was wearing black slacks with a deep green button up shirt with the top two buttons unbuttoned.

“I would like to dedicate these songs toone Hermione Granger.” He said, a genuine grin curving his lips as he heard her gasp. What could he say? Malfoys have always had a flair for the dramatics, and he _was_ a Malfoy.  “And I hope that she likes it.” Clearing his throat, he began strumming the chords and playing the song he wrote for the love of his life. “So bare with me as I sing them both.”

He heard Granger gasp but didn’t let it get to him.

Taking a deep breath Draco started singing, struggling not to look at her quite yet.

 **_I get a_ ** [ **_feeling_**](https://www.definitions.net/definition/feeling) **_I can't_ ** [ **_explain_**](https://www.definitions.net/definition/explain)

**_Whenever your eyes meet mine_ **

**_My_ ** [ **_heart_**](https://www.definitions.net/definition/heart) **_spins in_ ** [ **_circles_**](https://www.definitions.net/definition/circles)

 **_And I lose all_ ** [ **_space_**](https://www.definitions.net/definition/space) **_and time_ **

**_And now that we're_ ** [ **_standing_**](https://www.definitions.net/definition/standing) **_face to face_ **

**_Something_ ** [ **_tells_**](https://www.definitions.net/definition/tells) **_me it's_ ** [ **_gonna_**](https://www.definitions.net/definition/gonna) **_be_ ** [ **_OK_**](https://www.abbreviations.com/OK)

 **_That I'm_ ** [ **_ready_**](https://www.definitions.net/definition/ready) **_to fall in love_ ** [ **_tonight_**](https://www.definitions.net/definition/tonight)

 **_Ready to hold my_ ** [ **_heart_**](https://www.definitions.net/definition/heart) **_open wide_ **

**_I can't_ ** [ **_promise_**](https://www.definitions.net/definition/promise) **_forever_ **

**_But baby I'll try_ **

**_Cause I'm_ ** [ **_ready_**](https://www.definitions.net/definition/ready) **_to fall in love_ ** [ **_tonight_**](https://www.definitions.net/definition/tonight)

 **_I know you've been_ ** [ **_watching_**](https://www.definitions.net/definition/watching)

 **_Choosing the_ ** [ **_moment_**](https://www.definitions.net/definition/moment)

 **_I've been_ ** [ **_dreaming_**](https://www.definitions.net/definition/dreaming) **_of that day_ **

**_No one_ ** [ **_before_**](https://www.definitions.net/definition/before) **_you has_ ** [ **_gotten_**](https://www.definitions.net/definition/gotten) **_to me this way_ **

**_And now that we're_ ** [ **_standing_**](https://www.definitions.net/definition/standing) **_face to face_ **

**_Something that I need to say_ **

**_And I'm_ ** [ **_ready_**](https://www.definitions.net/definition/ready) **_to fall in love_ ** [ **_tonight_**](https://www.definitions.net/definition/tonight)

 **_Ready to hold my_ ** [ **_heart_**](https://www.definitions.net/definition/heart) **_open wide_ **

**_I can't_ ** [ **_promise_**](https://www.definitions.net/definition/promise) **_forever but baby I'll try_ **

**_Cause I'm_ ** [ **_ready_**](https://www.definitions.net/definition/ready) **_to fall in love_ ** [ **_tonight_**](https://www.definitions.net/definition/tonight)

 **_Nothing is_ ** [ **_certain_**](https://www.definitions.net/definition/certain)

**_This I know_ **

**_Wherever we're_ ** [ **_heading_**](https://www.definitions.net/definition/heading)

 **_I'm_ ** [ **_ready_**](https://www.definitions.net/definition/ready) **_to go_ **

**_I can't_ ** [ **_promise_**](https://www.definitions.net/definition/promise) **_forever but baby I'll try_ **

**_Cause I'm_ ** [ **_ready_**](https://www.definitions.net/definition/ready) **_to fall in love_ ** [ **_tonight_**](https://www.definitions.net/definition/tonight)

 **_Yes I'm_ ** [ **_ready_**](https://www.definitions.net/definition/ready) **_to fall in love_ ** [ **_tonight_**](https://www.definitions.net/definition/tonight)

 **_Yes I'm_ ** [ **_ready_**](https://www.definitions.net/definition/ready) **_to fall in love tonight_ **

Hermione’s eyes welled with tears after the first song. How did he know that what she needed to hear?. Her eyes were filling up with tears quickly. She didn’t know if she could take the next song he had for her. Wide eyes, she watched as he stood up and came to grab her hand, tugging her from the crowd and onto the stage.

“Hermione please don’t cry.” He said, crouching down and wiping her tears.

“I can’t stop.” She whimpered

“Well I have one more for you because I couldn’t decide which one I wanted to sing to you.” He said and started to strum again and began

**_“They read you Cinderella_ **

**_You hoped it would come true_ **

**_That one day your Prince Charming_ **

**_Would come rescue you_ **

**_You like romantic movies, you never will forget_ **

**_The way you felt when Romeo kissed Juliet_ **

**_And all this time that you've been waiting_ **

**_You don't have to wait no more_ **

**_I can love you like that_ **

**_I would make you my world_ **

**_Move heaven and earth_ **

**_If you were my girl_ **

**_I will give you my heart_ **

**_Be all that you need_ **

**_Show you you're everything_ **

**_That's precious to me_ **

**_If you give me a chance_ **

**_I can love you like that_ **

**_I never make a promise I don't intend to keep_ **

**_So when I say forever, forever's what I mean_ **

**_I'm no Casanova, but I swear this much is true_ **

**_I'll be holding nothing back when it comes to you_ **

**_You dream of love that's everlasting_ **

**_Well baby open up your eyes_ **

**_I can love you like that_ **

**_I would make you my world_ **

**_Move heaven and earth_ **

**_If you were my girl_ **

**_I will give you my heart_ **

**_Be all that you need_ **

**_Show you you're everything_ **

**_That's precious to me_ **

**_If you give me a chance_ **

**_I can love you like that_ **

**_You want tenderness (tenderness)_ **

**_I've got tenderness_ **

**_And I see it through to the heart of you_ **

**_If you want a man (want a man) who understands_ **

**_You don't have to look very far_ **

**_I can love you, I can I can love you like that_ **

**_I would make you my world_ **

**_Move heaven and earth_ **

**_If you were my girl_ **

**_I will give you my heart_ **

**_Be all that you need_ **

**_Show you you're everything_ **

**_That's precious to me_ **

By the time he was done he was on his knees in front of Hermione she was crying her eyes out

“Hermione, I have loved you for a long time. I was too chicken to say anything for almost all the time we have known each other.” He whispered. “Will you be my girlfriend and go to the Ball with me?” He asked her, lightly kissing her check.

“Yes, Draco, I would love too” She said crying as she leaned in again and kissed him hard and fast.

Draco couldn't be more happy in his life as he spun her around while the whole hall was silent.

Draco wanted to live in the moment forever and not let go of her. He had been so happy these last few months of school and with another  ball  was coming up fast. He was out by the lake while Hermione laid her head in his lap as he played with her hair. They had just returned from Hogsmeade to get their ball attire for the graduation ball.

“Draco, what are you thinking about?” Hermione asked as she looked at him

“Nothing to worry about, just how much I don’t want this to end.” Draco said, kissing her.

“We could always move in together after we graduate.” She mumbled, biting her lip, halfway hoping he wouldn’t hear her. .

“I’m not sure.” He said, patting his pocket so she couldn’t see. “What would your parents say?” Draco asked

“They wouldn’t care as long as I’m happy” She said, leaning up to press her lips to his.  

He couldn’t help but grin. He then stood up and helped her up.

“We should get ready. The ball is in a few hours.” e said, starting along the walk back to the tower. “I will meet you at the stairs at eight o'clock.” he said, kissing her once more and leaving her where she stood. .

Hermione just sat there and stared after him. Something is up with him, she thought to herself, but mumbled out loud. .

“Up with who?” Ginny asked, turning a corner and scaring Hermione

“Draco. He is nervous and I don’t know why.” She replied

“I think it will be okay” Ginny said as they went to get ready.

Hermione tried not to let herself think the worst.

With Hermione all ready in her halter style lilac color dress with silver heels. She walked  into the common room where Harry was waiting for Ginny and his mouth hung open as he seen her.

“You look beautiful. Draco won’t know what hit him.” Harry told her, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend’s shoulders.

“Thanks. I will see you down there.” She said, heading out to meet Draco.

She came to a stop and looked around the corner to see if he was there. She watched him curiously as he had  his back to her as he was pacing. He looked nervous. She took a deep breath when he was going to be turning back around and started walking down the stairs.

Draco looked up and his heart stopped. She was a vision to him..“You look beautiful.” He said,taking her hand and kissing her on the lips.

“You don’t look too bad yourself.” She said with a smile.

With that they walked into the ball. It looked amazing. As they made there way in everyone was staring at them.

“Why is everyone staring?” Hermione asked, blushing

“Hey, none of that. They’re stunned by your beauty.” Draco reassuring her,  leading her to the dance floor for three songs. . Draco led her to the side  to get some drinks.

As they were sitting at a table, Draco just kept looking at Hermione nervously. What if she said no? It was a thought, more of a fear, that he couldn’t get rid of.

“Are you okay Draco? You don’t seem yourself tonight.” Hermione said, looking worried.

“It's nothing bad, I promise. I just have something on my mind.” He said, giving himself away  as his voice cracked.

“If you’re sure.” She smiled.

A  slow song came on that he knew she loved. He stood up and held his hand out for her.“May I have this dance?” He asked, raising her hand to press his lips to the back of it.

“Always.” Hermione said with a smile.

He lead her out on the dance floor as the words washed over them both.

**_Take my hand_ **

**_Take a breath_ **

**_Pull me close_ **

**_And take one step_ **

**_Keep your eyes_ **

**_Locked on mine_ **

**_And let the music be your guide._ **

He locked eyes with her as he got lost in her eyes and her in his. Draco could get lost in those eyes for years

**_Won't you promise me (Now won't you promise me)_ **

**_That you'll never forget (We'll keep dancing)_ **

**_To keep dancing_ **

**_Wherever we go next_ **

Draco pulled her close to him, tucking her head under his chin as they swayed to the music. Knowing this song was one for them.

**_It's like catching lightning_ **

**_The chances of finding someone_ **

**_Like you_ **

**_It's one in a million_ **

**_The chances of feeling the way_ **

**_We do_ **

**_And with every step together_ **

**_We just keep on getting better_ **

**_So can I have this dance? (Can I have this dance?)_ **

**_Can I have this dance?_ **

Hermione laid her head on his chest and, listening to his heartbeat quickening. But thought nothing of it as she was too lost in the song.

**_Take my hand_ **

**_I'll take the lead_ **

**_And every turn_ **

**_Will be safe with me_ **

**_To be afraid_ **

**_Afraid to fall_ **

**_You know I'll catch you_ **

**_Through it all_ **

“Hermione,” Draco said right next to her ear. “I will always catch you”  Draco said, lightly kissing her check.

**_And you can't keep (even a thousand miles)_ **

**_Us apart (can keep us apart)_ **

**_Cause my heart (cause my heart)_ **

**_Is wherever you are_ **

“Hermione, you have my heart and soul.” Draco said. He heard her gasp, but said no more.

**_It's like catching lightning_ **

**_The chances of finding someone_ **

**_Like you_ **

**_It's one in a million_ **

**_The chances of feeling the way_ **

**_We do_ **

**_And with every step together_ **

**_We just keep on getting better_ **

**_So can I have this dance? (Can I have this dance)_ **

**_Can I have this dance?_ **

**_Oh,_ **

**_No mountains too high enough_ **

**_Oceans too wide_ **

**_Cause together or not_ **

**_Our dance won't stop_ **

**_Let it rain, let it pour_ **

**_What we have is worth fighting for_ **

**_You know I believe_ **

**_That we were meant to be,_ **

**_Yeah,_ **

“ I never want to stop dancing with you, Hermione. You are my world and I would die without you. We are meant to be.” Draco said with a hitch in his voice.

**_It's like catching lightning_ **

**_The chances of finding someone_ **

**_Like you (Like you)_ **

**_It's one in a million_ **

**_The chances of feeling the way_ **

**_We (we do) do_ **

**_And with every step together_ **

**_We just keep on getting better_ **

**_So can I have this dance? (Can I have this dance?)_ **

**_Can I have this dance?_ **

**_Can I have this dance?_ **

**_Can I have this dance?_ **

As the song ended. Hermione looked around and everyone had stopped dancing around them and formed a circle. She was crying and was so nervous. Draco let go of her and got down on one knee and she started to cry hard. He reached into his pocket and spoke.

“Hermione, I know we have only been dating for almost two months, but I knew since the Yule Ball in fourth year that I loved you and would be lost without you. I never want our dance to end. I want to spend my life with you while you build your dreams like the song I wrote said. I want to have a family with you and grow old together. I will never hurt you and I would like to know,” he said, taking a deep breath and opening the box that held a ring that had a small diamond in it with rose gold band.

She gasped.

“Hermione, will you take this ring as a promise to marry me” Draco said, holding his breath.

“Yes,” she whispered. “Draco, I will” Hermione said, pulling him up and kissing him.

Draco knew that he would never let go of this girl and all would be okay.


End file.
